


About Them

by OmmetaC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anterograde Amnesia, Connor and Scrap are like, Gen, Hans and Q aren't related lol, Implied Relationships, Mushy, Six and Lu aren't dating (yet), They just coincidentally have the same name, and mentions of sexual things, friendship hell yeah, he's not my oc don't ask me, lol, monkey brain time, no beta we die like men, rated t for potty mouth, the same person but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmmetaC/pseuds/OmmetaC
Summary: Six thinks about his friends and how he fits with them.And maybe, this time he's allowed to hold on to it.Self indulgent writing abt my and a few friends' ocs heehoo





	About Them

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post my writings bc they're all self indulgent but here we are
> 
> this is mostly so I can archive them tbh but enjoy ig

The question always hangs above his head whenever he meets them, any of them. Some more than others, actually, but just in general too.

Because, you know, people tend to get pissed pretty quickly when he forgets them just after a day. He swears he doesn't mean to ignore the waves or even just forgetting in general, but he can't help his fucked up brain and he _tried_. He tried for so long he's come to the brink of giving up. It's painful for him too, god forbid.

So, when- after what's probably months- he realizes that these little group of people actually stayed friends with him, it only brings confusion. He read through books upon books of his writings, and they're all there. They're there and he actually spends time with them, despite not actually remembering any of the events. He remembers each and every one of their names and faces and some quirks they have, and that says a lot about how much he's with them. Committing to the long term memory isn't easy, especially for him.

And they talk, of course. To each other, to him. And they mention said things he can't remember, so of course he had to ask. Still, despite the knowledge of the fact that these people remained _friends_ with him, he finds himself steeling his heart for that tired and disdainful look. But it doesn't come, and sometimes Connor rolls his eyes, but it doesn't have a bite to it.

Odd, is the only way he can describe them.

Lucien is one, but he tends to be an exception for many things solely because he knew the man longer than any of them. He's known him since the first day he was in town, a foreigner that barely speaks English and instead makes Blanche translate for him, unknowing that Six actually understands what he said the first time in French. Not that Six _remembers_ that he knows the language at the time, only remembering a while later that he does when he accidentally slipped into the language talking to him, but it was a notable enough events for him to write in detail in the old journal.

And reading back on it, perhaps he should have realized things sooner, but he's going to blame everything on his memory, as usual. It was no urgent matter, anyway. No, Lucien can live the rest of his life not knowing about it and he'd be fine.

Not that he wouldn't tell him, no. He would, in time.

Johannes is two, the man is incredibly eccentric in a way that it actually makes him want to laugh by simply being in his presence. The thing is, he can tell Jo is the same kind of affectionate as Six is, and yet he absolutely had no records nor recollection of ever spending a night with him that it's almost mind boggling. Or maybe it happened and Six simply didn't note any of it because, well, _it's Jo._

He'd always thought auctioneers to be more of a greedy kind, and Jo does initially seem like someone who would make use of Six and his fucked up brain. But in the end he's just another oddball in the group of oddballs and an absolute dumbass of a man, and Six instead finds it funny how he even thought of the man that way. But it's probably because of his name, he tends to find biblical ones odd, rolling off his tongue. It's the same way he can't think of why Dorothea's name does not match her.

Now that he thinks about it, they have the same family name, don't they? He should ask about it. He really should just make Dorothea meet the rest of them, regardless.

Connor is three, and for some reason that's eluded him, he's younger than the rest of them and Six can't recall how he met the boy in the first place, and why. He can't remember how he met the rest of them aside from Lucien, but his point stands. And he's pretty sure Connor never met him in university, he barely knows anyone there, with the mixture of both little amount of classes he has to teach and his memory in general.

The boy reminds him of a puppy, set off so easily by him pushing buttons that it's genuinely so amusing Six just has to mess with him every single time he sees Connor. He might have accidentally Pavlov'd himself with that, but it's much too fun to stop. And he never remembers to, anyway.

But a dog is still a beast, no matter how small or young, and it's always a slap on the face when the other side of him emerges, as if tearing off the mask of friendliness to maul him. Six really wouldn't blame Connor or Scrap even if he gets decked, and it probably happened more than once, he can't recall. But, you know, it doesn't really stop Six from still pushing his buttons, calling him Chippy and drawling his words in a way that he knows pisses people off, and especially the trigger happy Scrap.

Fen and Seiya comes in pairs and Six is honestly reeling at the fact that he's friends with them, because pray tell, what the _fuck_ do you mean he's friends with an _idol_ popular enough to get paparazzi following him, that he needs a big, tall, scary bodyguard? It drives Six even more insane that he does not have a record of them meeting, just as he doesn't the rest of them. It gives him a headache, sometimes just thinking about it, but the two are decent people.

Six isn't the one to follow trends and such, they change too fast and too often for him to follow through, and if he hears them through the radio or when the mall plays their song, then he hears them. And Seiya _does_ have a nice voice that he actually likes. There is always a strange thing he notices with the boy when he looks into his eyes, but it always is with everyone else. It shouldn't bother him but it does, even if Six never finds the opportunity to ask.

Fen, on the other hand, barely speaks, and Six is still getting a headache from the fact that he knows him. Half metal, all his limbs, parts of his torso and face, he can tell even when the man doesn't remove his mask. The way that his hand clicks too clearly and too solid against glass was a dead giveaway, despite the gloves and protective clothes. Six really would offer to help him fix his parts, but Fen is oddly elusive for his size. And like him, Fen seemed like someone who can't plan too far ahead, not because he doesn't have the brain to, no- he can tell the man is smarter than he seems- but because he can't.

Fen and Seiya are polar opposites, but aside from being bodyguard and idol, he thinks they're a thing. Not his business to pry into, of course, but he's brushed the topic a few times and he found that aside from the mass from the metal, Fen is as dense as tempered steel and the fact sends Six howling with laughter. God, poor sod. He really do love talking to them, the rare chances he gets to with how busy an idol's life is.

And lastly, Mireille. Sleepy, unassuming, and blunt. The simple fact that she's so true to herself actually comforts Six, and he thinks it's the same with the others, she felt like the glue between this ragtag group of barely-functioning adults and he's fine with it, he finds. Of course, there are times when she's too far in her own head that she falls asleep without anyone noticing, but the simple agreement of staying quiet enough to not disturb her rest brings the rest together, in an odd way.

Six really doesn't have to read too far into her to tell what she's thinking about, even if she remains mostly expressionless, similar to Fen, but her eyes are easily read. He can't tell whether she's doing this on purpose or not, but at this point he'd rather just take what he gets out of her rather than digging in too far deep lest she actually starts hating him and his antics. Not that he thinks she wants to hold grudges, she doesn't seem the type, but he'd prefer not getting a beat down from the rest of the group. Not when he actually finds a place between them, where he can slot in so easily like he actually _belongs_ there.

He talks about them to Dorothea, sometimes. And she, out of anyone he met, is the one he absolutely can not read into. She's quiet and demure most of the time, but she the way she brings herself with absolute confidence and pride always gives him an odd sense of nostalgia he can't tell from what or when.

And every time he mentions them, she tells him, "people are fickle, but so are you," and Six never understands what she means. It seemed like a bad, bad thing to say, but there is no malice towards him nor them, for that matter.

"People change, and so do you." She says the second time, "but not wholly, and some parts will stay." Sometimes Six really just wants her to _explain_ instead of throwing words at him.


End file.
